Brutal Passion
by Henka-Chan
Summary: Luffy is having nightmares and none of his crew know how to help him. Zoro gets an idea to help his captin. Please read and review. Yoai don't like don't read.


**I do not own one piece or make any profit from this story. Please read and review.**

 **Brutal Passion**

Luffy was having trouble sleeping. His crew was all worried about him but none more then Zoro his first mate. Who was even more testy then normal because of what he saw his captin going threw night after night. Each night he would come down from the crows nest and check on his friends. Of course no one knew this it would ruin his tough guy image if they did. He had begun to notice his captins trouble a few weeks before on a moonless night much like the one he was curently skulking threw.

Tonight was the same after he was sure the others were completely asleep he came down checking on all them he felt protective of his crew. He saved his captin for last once again he found the young man tossing and turning. He was moaning as if in pain. It was a heartbreaking sound to Zoro who lifted Luffy into his strong arms. Soon the two were back next to Zoro's weights. Zoro lay Luffy on the floor on the floor tucking a blanket around the rubber man. He sat as if on gaurd watching his captin. If there was a way to help Luffy he would find it. First however he had to get Luffy to tell him what was going on.

Zoro folded his arms over his chest after leaning his swords against the wall at the ready should he need them. He was sitting cross leged watching his captin whose face was twisted as if in pain. Suddenly Zoro got a hit as Luffy's pain filled voice moaned his brother's name. The sound of Ace's name echoed bouncing off the walls. So that was it almost 3 years later he was haveing dreams about his brother. Luffy was always so happy when he was awake that Zoro tended to forget the 2 years younger man had lost someone. Since he was normally all smiles. Zoro wanted to help him which ment he would have to talk to the rubber headed idiot that was his captin.

Suddenly Luffy sat up he stretched yawning loudly looking around as if he had no idea he had not fallen asleep up here with his first mate. "Oh hi Zoro" he said as if nothing was wrong. He was smiling like a fool. Luffy did not seem to notice that Zoro was scowling more then normal as he stared at his captin. Luffy simply had a huge smile on his face the pained expression gone.

Zoro didn't think he just opened his mouth. "You have been having nightmares about your brother right" he asked bluntly. No one had ever claimed Roronoa Zoro had anything resembling tact to him. His face was stern as always but his eyes showed concern for his captin. "Tell me now Luffy" he said not in anger but in worry. The 2 years apart had been hard on all of them but none more the Zoro for reasons he was only just figuring out.

"Yeah it happens sometimes. Ace didn't have to die. The stupid world government" Luffy trailed off not sure how to finish that sentence. Luffy looked at Zoro he was starting to reilize of all his crew Zoro was more to him then the others but he had no idea what that ment to him. Still this fact caused him not to fight when Zoro pushed him up against a wall devouring him in a soul searing kiss. Luffy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head his nightmares forgotten. He wasn't the smartest person in the world but even he was smart enough to know what this was. He felt his his lips bruise under Zoro's forcful attack. His hands flew up to grab his first mates biceps. When the need to breath was too great the pulled apart panting. "Why" was all Luffy could manage.

"Because you are mine" Zas was not much for words when it came to this. Zoro always got what he wanted and it had finally clicked that he wanted Luffy. Seeing Luffy suffer stired something in the swordsman something he liked and needed to act on. The need to protect and claim Luffy. Luffy nodded Zoro felt his heart sore and soon he was kissing the younger man again. Zoro was brutal but tried not to hurt his captin too badly. Finally the two parted "Luffy" Zoro started unsure what to say at first. "Did you like that" he finally asked with a smirk.

Luffy was numb but he knew he had liked kissing Zoro. "Hell yeah" he said smiling broadly he earned a softer but still punishing kiss. His lips hurt but it was a good hurt. "Zoro" he started getting a hum as an answer. He felt Zoro start kissing along his neck. "That tickles" he said but tilted his head giving his first mate better accses. This was all new to him so he was letting Zoro take the lead. He was pulled into another soul searing kiss. It felt like he was being devoured but he trusted Zoro so he just let it happened.

Zoro pulled away from his captin he wanted to do more but he knew he had to take his time. He also knew the longer he took the better it would be in the end. "Do you want this" he asked getting a nod "good" he said. "I think we should keep this between us for now" Zoro said. He got a confused look from Luffy "the crews reactions" was all he said getting a nod from Luffy. Zoro knew exactly how the others would react and he didn't want to put Luffy threw that not yet at least. "Do you understand Luffy we are the only ones that can know. If you understand and really want this come back tommarow after all the others are asleep. For now you should get back to bed" Zoro gave Luffy one last kiss letting it linger. "Goodnight captin" Zoro said hoping he had given his captin enough of a destraction to keep the nightmares away for the night at least. He watched Luffy leave his body wanted him so badly but he had to be sure Luffy wanted him just as much.

* * *

Luffy went back to bed he was thinking about what had happened. The next day he tried not to be destracted. He avoded Zoro like the plauge and was glad when the swordsman went to work out. When the crew got together to eat Luffy was all smiles but he didn't interact with his first mate. The rest of the crew did not seem to notice "we should find an island and take a break" Luffy said suddenlt getting groans from some of his crew and excited nods from others. Before long it was night time Luffy lay in bed thinking about what he was going to do.

Zoro sat next to his wieghts Luffy would not even look at him. He had just punched one of the metal saports for the wall when he heard movement. Zoro said nothing crossing the space between in a blink. He violently slamed the rubber man against the wall lifting him so Luffy would wrap his legs around Zoro's waist. He yanked Luffy's head down there lips meeting in a crushing kiss. No words were waisted as the two devoured each other like starving men. Zoro was soon biting Luffy's neck before kissing him again. Zro explored Luffy's mouth with his tounge. "Mine" he growled into Luffy's neck after licking and biting it.

Luffy panted his head was spinning this was wonderful and he loved the roughness Zoro used. He found himself liking the attack like kisses from his first mate. "Yours" Luffy agreed tightening his grip on Zoro. He let his head fall onto Zoro's shoulder. Luffy smiled "always" he said and gasped as Zoro kissed him again. "Is this still a secret" he beamed when Zoro said for now it was. He would prove that he could do this to Zoro. The two kissed more Zoro was rough, wild, and demanding Luffy loved it. He smashed his lips into Zoro's wrapping his legs a little tighter. For now this was enough for the two of them the grinding and brutal kisses. Luffy wanted Zoro but the green haired man was in charge of all this. So luffy would have to wait "Zoro" he panted.

Zoro grinned "I will keep the nightmares away" he said. He wanted to lay with Luffy sleeping with the rubber man in his arms but he knew they couldn't not yet at least. So after a few hours of kissing Zoro sent Luffy back to bed.

* * *

The next day Zoro was his normal grumpy sleepy self that couldn't be bothered to do anything. He was proud of luffy so far the captin had said nothing and was currently playing on the deck of the sunny with chapper and Ussop the three were goofing off. Letting out a little smirk he closed his eyes letting sleep take him. He couldn't act any difrent then he normally did. Images of the night before filled his sleeping mind though he woke up to shrieking. "What the hell" he snapped he soon figured out the three morons had found an island. It was still in the far distance but it was still an island a chance for adventure. Nami said it was still over a day away since it could barly be seen with a telescope.

Luffy bounced around in excitment "an island woohoo" he shrieked running around like a crazy person. "I wish we were there now" he pouted. The day passed and once again it was night time came. Luffy snuck up to see Zoro. This time both he and Zoro ended up half naked wrapped around each other. "Zoro" Luffy panted wanting to go further but he knew Zoro thought he wasn't ready. So the kissing and grinding would have to be enough. What Luffy didn't know was that Zoro was doing this on purpose he wanted Luffy to crave him as much as he needed to breath.

Zoro smirked into Luffy's neck feeling his body react to the asault he was putting it threw. "Time to go" Zoro finally said really not wanting Luffy to go and this time after his captin was gone he could not calm his body down. He would have to take matters into his own hands. He closed his eyes taking his hardened shaft into his hand pumping slow and steady. It did't take long for Zoro to get close not after the hours of grinding he had already been very worked up. He grunted as his seed slipped onto the floor and his chest. After he cleaned up he went back resting against the wall until his body was calmer. After he cleaned up the floor he went to bathe and change. Then he went back up resting against the wall he felt better but the entire time he had pleasured himself it had been to images of Luffy. He was becoming obsessed with claiming his captin.

The next day Luffy ended up falling overboard Zoro jumped in to save his dumb ass captin "you idiot" Zoro had said after he got them both back onto the ship.

Luffy could tell Zoro was worried about him the rubber man felt bad until he was destracted by Nami saying they would be at the island sooner then she had thought. "Yes" he shouted jumping onto his place on the ship's figure head. As they drew closer they could tell it was not an inhabited island it was beautiful and as soon as they got close enough Luffy was gone jumping from the ship to the island not listening when Nami told him to stop he ran off. After fallowing a river he found for a long time he found a hidden little cove. Then he heard something behind him spinning around he saw Zoro on the other side of the river it was clear the swordsman had gotten lost. "Zoro over here" he called. Soon the two stood in the small cove on a partly hidden small beach. "Please" he didn't get anymore out before Zoro had claimed his mouth. Luffy found himself against a large rock this time Zoro did not stop at half naked they were soon both completly naked.

Zoro would not hold back any longer he told Luffy to wrap his legs around him and to hold on tightly. Zoro slowly started to slowly sink ito his captin knowing he wouldn't hurt him. Soon his pace was hard and fast giving Luffy no time to adjust. Zooro kissed Luffy hard as he slamed into him the two men were so lost in there feral act niether seemed to notice they were being watched. After they had both climaxed they lay on the beach Luffy held tightly in Zoro's arms. "Do you regret it" Zoro asked his chest still heaving.

"No" Luffy was swaety and tired his body was sore in the best posible way. "That was great can we do it again" he asked but suddenly he noticed movement. "Zoro" he said as the two moved to attack whatever was ruining there moment. They were about to strike when they saw it was Chopper who jumped and said he was sorry for spying. Luffy blinked settling himself into Zoro's arms they were both still as naked as the day they were born. "You can't tell anyone" Luffy told the little reigndeer. Chopper nodded running off after promising he would not say anything. "See I can keep a secret" Luffy found himself being kissed by a growling Zoro. After the doctor left the 2 men went again and again until either could move they were both sore Luffy was covered in bruises from Zoro's rough brutal passion filled attention. They would be able to explain Luffy's condition easily enough by hunting and bringing back a large beast. But for now Zoro just held Luffy who laughed.

"That was great having a secret is awsome!"


End file.
